


Fireworks

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: can I get short oneshot of Donnie and the reader just wanting fireworks together since its firework day soon?





	Fireworks

“Come on, we’re gonna miss the fireworks” You grabbed Donnie by the wrist as you tried to pull him to the door of the lab. Thankfully, it was successful this time. He rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips gave away that he didn’t mind at all.   
In fact, he seemed just as eager to see the show as you were. And he said he had found the perfect spot.   
Of course, it meant some climbing, most of which you had been in his arms, not looking down, but soon enough, you were on top of one of the high business buildings. One which had a garden on the top for letting staff have somewhere nice to sit if needed, although it mainly went unused judging by the webbing on some of the chairs.   
Donnie guided you to a blanket he had set up earlier, with some covers and blankets as well as pillows. It was a cold night, and even though the sky was clear, there was a cold wind.   
Donnie had wanted to make this year perfect for you. You loved the fireworks, but last year he and the others had got injured barley a few days before, so you had missed the big show to take care of them. The others had decided to watch them from Aprils house, but Donnie had promised you some alone time and then you could join the others later.   
“Its perfect.” You smiled up at him as you guided him into he covers. He had set everything up near one of the walls, so he could lean against it without issue of his shell. You threw the thick duvet over the two of you and cuddled against him, resting your head on his chest. More than anything else, he enjoyed this the most. The closeness.   
A year ago, you had confessed to him, when he was wounded and you were crying. He assured you he was alright but you couldn’t stand to see him hurt. Donnie had always assumed his feelings could never be mutual. But they were.   
You loved him more than anything, anyone could see it, just like they could see how much he loved you.   
Having known each other for 5 years now, that close friendship grew into something so much more.   
Suddenly, a small strip of red shot into the sky before exploding into thousands of bright lights and colours. He sat back, enjoying the brief but welcomed moment of normality as you watched the fireworks together. His fingers trailed up and down your back, occasionally lifting the covers or pulling them up if you started to feel a little cold. You would smile up and him and move to retrieve a kiss whenever there was a slight break in the display. Donnie never thought he would be so happy and content just sitting watching firework. And yet he wanted nothing more than to stay in this perfect moment with you by his side.


End file.
